Mind Poppy
Mind Poppy is the deuteragonist of the 2017 critically-acclaimed film, Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions. She is Merida's former imaginary friend who formely lives in her memories and assists Mind Dory in getting back to Merida's control center. She is the former mayor of Imagination Land, a location in Merida's mind. She's used to be a very social troll and loves chatting with people and helping them out. But now she's always sad, pessimistic and miserable. She is voiced by Anna Kendrick who also voiced Princess Poppy in Trolls, Courtney Babcock in ParaNorman and played Cinderella in Into the Woods. Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions Mind Poppy was Merida's adorable imaginary friend created during her early childhood. However, as Merida grew older, she stopped playing with her, leaving Mind Poppy out of a job and a bit lonely. Drifting around Long Term Memory unbeknownst to the other mental denizens, she collected happy memories she liked into a bottomless bag. She greatly missed the times she shared with Merida and was desperate to not be forgotten until one day when she is discovered by the misplaced emotion Mind Dory, who was accidentally ejected from Headquarters. Afraid of her sudden appearance, Mind Poppy initially tried to run, but when Mind Dory presents herself, she is thrilled to meet her. As Mind Dory need to return to Headquarters, Mind Poppy, who has been forgotten for a long time, agrees to help them, more so when Mind Dory tells her she will put her back in business when she gets back. She proposes that they take the Train of Thought that will lead Mind Dory directly to Headquarters, and shows her the way. Unfortunately, since she was created when Merida was a toddler, her naïve nature impedes Mind Dory from getting any closer to Headquarters. In fact, she leads her into danger in Abstract Thought, which she thinks is a shortcut. Luckily, they escape just in time before they implode. They get out, but soon Mind Poppy witnesses the demolition of the childish aspects in Imagination Land. Mind Poppy brings Mind Dory to the Train of Thought. However, the train stops as Merida is asleep. Mind Poppy, and Mind Dory go to Dream Productions to wake up Merida through a dream by getting Mind Dory to dress up as a dog and she starts a party in the classroom with balloons and confetti, and inadvertently creates chaos in it when he starts dancing and caused the dog costume to rip in half. Mind Dory enter the Subconscious to rescue Mind Poppy and find her detained inside a balloon prison on top of the sleeping Mind Viper, one of Merida's worst fears. Mind Dory frees her without waking the fear up, however, they realize that Mind Viper is the only way to get Merida awake. The group reluctantly wake up Jangles and run quickly with the mad clown in hot pursuit, leading him back to Dream Productions which, thanks to Mind Sid, causes Merida to wake up in shock. The two of them finally board the activated Train of Thought. However, it is quickly destroyed by the destruction of Honesty Island. Mind Dory decides to leave Mind Poppy behind and return to HQ, but her plan backfires when she falls into the Memory Dump. When Mind Dory looks at all of the forgotten memories, she sees tons of sad ones and realizes that Merida's problems were solved because Sadness was the one in control during those times and Mind Dory finally sees that she went way overboard with trying to keep Merida happy. Mind Dory makes it out of the chasm, but Mind Brittany Miller sacrifices herself and fades into oblivion. Mind Dory tries to get Mind Poppy to come back with her, but Mind Poppy thinks Merida doesn't need her and just cries her eyes out and runs away from Mind Dory. Soon enough, Mind Dory is flung into the air and grabs Mind Dory and the two make it to HQ, just as Merida is about to run away. The others tell Mind Dory to handle Merida's problem, but Mind Dory tells that it's now up to Mind Poppy to save Merida. After Mind Poppy successfully removes the idea, the console becomes operative again. Joy then hands the core memories to Sadness, who turns them all sad and places them in the core memory holder in honor of the late once happy leader, Mind Brittany Miller. At first, Sadness is unsure and nervous because she has never done this before, but Joy assures her otherwise. Merida comes home and the sad memories help her tell her parents how she really feels about her new life in San Francisco and that she misses Minnesota. Just then, a new core memory materializes - it's both yellow and blue (which creates Melancholy), creating a bigger, cooler, greater and updated Family Island. Joy and Sadness hold hands on the new core memory and, when Merida turns 12, Mind Dory and Mind Poppy finally become a team and the best of friends. Personality Coming Soon! Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Trolls Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Singing heroes Category:Friendly heroes Category:Emotions Category:Former Imaginary Friends Category:Former Mayors